Rinnarit English glossary
This is a list of terms in the Rinnarit Republic's variant of English. A * abasime - unacceptable * adeian - permission, consent * aion - century * Alcuds - Jerusalem * amax - car * American, Merikan - insane, mad * amyna - defense * anatheme - curse, curses. From Greek ἀνάθεμα * aneuprex - a reject, a black sheep, an unwanted person * anyppacous - disobedient * anyppacoy - disobedience * antignomy - dissent * antiproedros, antiproeder - vice president * apeith - to disobey * apheirosee - dedication * aphieronise - consecrate, sanctify * aphierony - consecration, sanctification * apogoreusee - curfew * aporiftheck - dismissed * arble - honourable * arnoume - decline, refuse * aschimous - ugly B * basilpais - prince * basilpoula - princess * basime - acceptable * belliock - tyrannical, stifling, dull ** From Cospolin "belliok", derived from "bureaucracy" * benote - to use * berge - combat * bevime - to assure * biae - violent * burg - major city * byrikeward - international C * Caesar - a tyrant, an evil ruler * canon(ic) - normal * carps - fruit * catadioke - persecute * catadioxee - persecution * catadromic - cruiser * catapher - to accomplish * catastreve - destroy * catastrofee - destruction * causima - fuel * chamelot'ra opla - order arms * Christougenna - Christmas * coinony - society * craticous - state ..., national * crusade - reckless violence ** The irony seemed lost upon those early Rinnarits when they purged the north, doing exactly what their condemned. D * dall - number * decany - squad * dechome - accept * delygmon - abomination * Despoine - Miss, Madam * dexia opla - port arms * diafretic - different * Diamtryomene - Protestant Christianity, "proper and correct" Christianity * diastra - outer space * dicast - judge * dicastery - courthouse * dicroto - frigate * dimarch - mayor * Doxa to Theo!, Doxazo ton Theo! - Praise God! * doxaze - praise (God or a deity) * dromic - battleship E * eccless - church * ecglemate - wicked person * eclodge - to elect * eclogee - election * ecpaidesy - education * elrikeward - foreign * emmeron - sovereign * emmeronia, emmerony - sovereignty * emmone - to be obsessed * emmondia - obsession * emporic - commercial * empory - commerce, trade * entole - principal * epain - praise song * epaine - to praise (someone) * epicoinone - to communicate * eulabeia - Christian devotion * eulaby - devotion * Exochotate - Your Exellency * exprote - the 21st century/21st aion, the Dark Ages, an evil time (from εικοστός πρώτος αιώνας) * exproteon - someone from the 21st century, an evil person F * fantasimow - fantasy genre * farn - flag * fortege - van * Frey - Miss G * gone Amerikan - gone insane * gothi - a Norse priest * Graphee - Scripture * Grapheic - related to the Holy Bible * grapheme - letter, glyph H * hairetic - a liar ** This is pronounced as "HYE-re-tick", not "HARE-re-tick". * hairesy - lies, deception ** In Rinnarit English, this word rhymes with "piracy". * harn - mind. Germanic * Harr - Mister * hirron - a priest * hoff - a non-Christian temple, any temple or shrine in general * hologist, hoggist - holojector * hypobrychio, hybrych - submarine * hypologist, polgist - computer * hyppack - obey * hyppacous - obedient * Hypsilotate - Your Highness I * iater - doctor * iatric - medical (from Greek ιατρικός) * infare - to invade, invasion * infarer - invader * inrikeward - domestic (related to nations) K * Koloumbic - American * Koloumby - America * kybern - governor * Kyre - Mister, Sir L * lachnic - vegetable * lawwards - legal, permitted * leed - ethnic people, nation (in nationalist texts) * lithe - suffering, to suffer * lyke - secondary school * lynow - fall out M * Megaleiotate - Your Majesty * mellon - future * mesgid - mosque * metanoe - to repent * metanoia - repentance * minolgist - small computer, small holojector * moiomorph - uniform * moimorph - a cute uniform, a cute friend N * natte, atimia, atimy - dishonour, disrespect * natte, atimaze - to dishonour or disrespect * noscomeo, noscon - hospital (from Greek νοσοκομείο) O * ochma - vehicle * Oinote, Oinonter - Italian (derogratory) * Oinotry - Italy (derogatory) * ople - gun * overwind - overcome P * pammorpheous - beautiful * Pancosyll - (Gr.) Earth Union * Paramonee - Christmas Eve * Paraskewee - Good Friday * parelthon - past * pargor - to edit * paron - present * parouse opla - present arms * partaxee - queue, a line of people * Pas'cha - the Christian Easter * peirasm - temptation * peiraze - to tempt * pheroun opla - carry arms * phyte - plant ** Pronounced as "fyute", not "fight". * pisteemon - science fiction * plero - info, data * plerole - to inform * plerology - information * pofase - decision * poleme - war * politism - civilisation * Proedre - President * prosdiorism - determination * prosoche - attention * prota - primary school * protypic - standard * pyrosbestes - firewoman * pyrosbetee - fireman * pyrostath - fire station R * Rafidain - Iraq * rike - (Germanic) nation, state, country * rikewise - nationwide * Roman - evil, horrific, savage S * Schesia - the Christian religion as a relationship between the believer and Christ * solenseon - pipe organ * soteria - salvation (Christianity) * sotery - salvation * stolee - uniform * stafe - (Ger.) written character, symbol * stoll - fleet * stynome - police * stynomer - policeman * stynomess - policewoman * stynomstath - police station * synclete - council * synkinon - thriller * syntagum - constitution * syntassow - fall in T * tadrome - post * tadrosbestes - postwoman * tadrosbetee - postman * tadrostath - post office * technee, const - art * technicous - artistic * teleorase - television * Thánatos ste Róme! - Death to Rome! ** This is the Rinnarit Republic's equivalent of yelling "Geronimo!". ** Variations of this phrase include "Thánatos stous Kaísares!" (Death to the Caesars) or "Thanatos ston Ióuppiter!" (Death to Jupiter). * thede - people, tribe, ethnic group * theedish - ethnic, cultural * thresky - non-Christian religion ** A less offensive term for non-Christian beliefs (or any religion in general, including Christianity) is "troth". * timy - honourable * tollis - music * tollistic - musical * Tombaiion - Palm Sunday * Trits Pancosmious Poleme, Trispan Poleme, the Trisspan - World War III * troth - religion * trothwards - religious, related to religion U * unlawwards - illegal, prohibited V * voly - bullet (plural: volies) W * wer - a being * witan - cabinet or elite officials of a government Y * ylief - faith, belief * yelieve - to believe in something Trivia * Many of those words were derived from Greek and Germanic languages, as President York I ordered the removal of suspected Roman influences from his country's society. * Rinnarit English sounds like British English with a bit of Scottish phonology. Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Rinnarverse